Lemons
by ShadowNightfury
Summary: Just some lemons
1. First week of Heat

Humphrey woke up because of some small movements next to him, he slowly opened his eyes letting them adjust to the light coming into the den. He glanced around and saw out of the corner of his eye that Kate was moving.

"Hey baby" He said which stopped Kate's movements.

"Hey honey, did I wake you up?" Kate asked.

"Maybe" Humphrey replied grinning.

"Sorry'' Kate said as she leaned down and kissed Humphrey's forehead.

"It's fine sweety, what woke you up? I know you don't have Alpha duties this morning" Humphrey said.

"I don't, but something else is bugging me" Kate said.

"What is it?" Humphrey asked rolling onto his back and looking into Kate's eyes.

"Well, how do I say this. . . I'm in heat" Kate said. Those words made Humphrey's heart skip a beat.

"And you need relief?" He asked after a few moments.

"Yes" Kate said quickly. Humphrey swallowed nervously, he and Kate had mated before, but they had been very careful once Kate went into heat. Humphrey stood up slowly, he was glad their den was away from the others.

"So how do we want to do this?" Humphrey asked.

"Just take control and do whatever you want, remember our promise, I am yours and you are mine" Kate said as she stood up.

"Of course" Humphrey said as he moved behind Kate. Kate had already lifted her tail up, and her heat and the prospect of it being relieved was taking over. Humphrey got behind Kate and stared at her ass. He gazed at the two tight holes, both of which he had fucked before, but despite all those times they were still tight as hell. Kate couldn't believe she was still tight, especially with the size of Humphrey's cock. Humphrey's cock was at least 13 inches long, 6 wide, with the knot at 8-9 inches. Humphrey found Kate's golden hair beautiful, and staring at her wet folds quickly got him hard and his cock began to slip from its sheath. Humphrey got into position getting ready to mount her.

"Ready?" Humphrey asked.

"Yeah" Kate replied as she lowered her front portion down to the ground, leaving her sexy ass in the air with her tail raised revealing her tight holes to Humphrey. Humphrey mounted her and lined up his cock.

"Any preference on which one first?" He asked as he shifted more into position.

"No foreplay this time?" Kate asked.

"I thought you might want to get straight to it" Humphrey replied.

"True, I don't care where you start. Just fuck me sensless" Kate said with a certain tone under her voice. One that Humphrey had started to know all too well. He lined up his massive cock with Kate's tight ass and pushed the tip in. Kate yelped as it entered. Humphrey began to push his huge wolfhood deeper and deeper into Kate's ass. Kate could feel herself expanding to take the big rig, she moaned as Humphrey pushed deeper, and Humphrey groaned as Kate's walls squeezed his cock. Soon Humphrey was in up to his knot, he paused to give Kate a moment.

"So big" She moaned out.

Humphrey leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Your so tight" before he licked the back of her ear once and began to pull out. Kate moaned again as the absence of Humphrey's cock left a void in her ass. Humphrey pulled out all the way, before thrusting all the way back in at once. He began to thrust, going faster and faster with each one. Kate began to moan uncontrollably as she was fucked. Humphrey meanwhile, was more concerned with giving Kate pleasure than getting it himself.

"Oh my, your so good" Kate moaned out.

"Your so tight and warm" Humphrey groaned as he increased the pace even more, his knot smacking Kate's ass on each thrust. Then Humphrey hit a bundle of nerves deep inside Kate, causing her to scream as pleasure shook her body into her first orgasm of the morning. Her body spasmed as her juices were released, some escaped her insides and coated Humphreys balls and sheath. Humphrey was also getting close to his first orgasm, his thrusting was becoming increasingly stronger and faster. Kate couldn't hold her moans, squeals, or occasional screams as Humphrey plowed her tight ass.

"In or out?" Humphrey asked as he drew closer to his climax. He was pounding into Kate almost as hard as he could.

"In, fill me with. . . your hot cum" Kate moaned out. That did it for Humphrey, he began to give it his all, trying to knot Kate. Kate screamed as Humphrey began to hit the bundle of nerves over and over. She was nearing a second climax, and Humphrey knew it. After a few more minutes of thrusting, he knotted her, his massive knot was forced into Kate's tight ass. She screamed as his knot broke into her, and she felt the massive wave of cum begin to flood her body, which sent her into her second orgasm as her walls clamped down like a vice on Humphrey's cock.

"Oh my. . . goodness" Kate moaned out as Humphrey continued to cum in her. Humphrey felt great, he was pouring a massive amount of cum into Kate's body. None of it could escape the seal created by his knot. With nowhere to go, the cum forced itself deeper into Kate, making her scream. Now that they were stuck together until Humphrey's knot deflated some, Humphrey rolled the two of them onto their side. Kate moaned as Humphrey's cock rotated in her a bit. While this first part had relieved some of Kate's need, her womb still felt the fire of her heat.

"Better?" Humphrey asked as he started to lick the back of Kate's neck.

"Yes, but you still have one more to do" Kate said giggling at Humphrey's touch.

"Are you sure? You could get pregnant" Humphrey said, in truth he wanted pups. He just wasn't sure if Kate did.

"I have been wanting to have pups, so I would be fine with it" Kate said. They kept talking while they waited for Humphrey's knot to shrink back to normal size. After about twenty minutes, Humphrey pulled out of Kate with a small pop and a moan from Kate. As Humphrey stood up, he admired the cum that was beginning to leak from Kate's ass.

"That's hot" Humphrey said admiring the sight.

"So are you my dear, now come one. You have another hole to fuck" Kate said seductively.

"As you wish" Humphrey said as Kate got into the same position from before. Humphrey mounted her and lined up his once again hard cock with Kate's pussy. In one go, he thrust all the way in. Kate screamed as Humphrey's cock filled her in an instant, rubbing the sensitive nerves along her walls as it did so. This time Humphrey gave no time for Kate to adjust, he simply began to fuck her almost as hard as he could. Kate was moaning as Humphrey drilled her. He was constantly hitting her g-spot, causing her to scream occasionally. Humphrey wanted to give Kate another climax, and then one more once he was about to hit his.

"Oh my, HUMPHREY!" Kate screamed as Humphrey hit her g-spot suddenly. Humphrey took that as a sign to start turning up the power. Soon he was pounding into Kate just hard enough that he wasn't knotting her, but to Kate it felt like he was trying to. Humphrey was plowing Kate's tight pussy, he couldn't believe it was still tight after handling his cock. Humphrey changed angles again, and Kate screamed at the top of her lungs as Humphrey's cock punched into her womb. Humphrey kept pounding into Kate, popping in and out of her womb, sending Kate even closer to another climax.

"HUMPHREY!, I'm close" Kate screamed as Humphrey hit her g-spot and punched into her womb at the same time.

"Me too love" Humphrey groaned as he plunged his cock into Kate again and again. He was going to hit his climax soon, Kate's walls were tightening up as her body approached another orgasm. Soon enough, Kate hit her climax. Her walls clamped down on Humphreys cock, that drove him to his climax, Humphrey gave one more powerful thrust, and knotted Kate. He poured stream after stream of hot, white cum straight into Kate's womb. It was so much that with nowhere to go, Kate's belly began to expand to hold the cum. After a few moments, Kate and Humphrey both felt like their legs were about to give out. Humphrey rolled the two of them into the tying position. The fire that Kate felt was now out, stopped by Humphrey.

"Thanks baby" She said as she nuzzled into Humphrey's chest.

"No problem honey" Humphrey said as he returned the nuzzle. Unknown to either of them, Kate's eggs were released, and being fertilized. In about 2 moons, pups would be born if all went well. For now, the two of them would enjoy life together.

**I know I have been gone for awhile, and I am sorry, and why return with a lemon? I felt like it. Feel free to send be requests or suggestions.**


	2. Lilly x OC

**Right so before you guys go for the action, the person who requested this had me use an OC named Drake, so I had to create something leading up to the Lemon itself. Enjoy!**

Lilly and Garth had not been having a good relationship over the last few moons. While they had been getting along well, things had started to change. The relationship between the two had begun to deteriorate. Lilly had just stormed out of the den after yet another argument.

"Errhh, Garth! Why is this happening?" Lilly fumed as she walked into the forest.

"We were doing so well, what happened?" Lilly asked herself as she walked farther into the forest. It didn't help that she had just gotten out of heat, Garth had refused to help relieve it out of fear for puppies. Lilly, on the other hand had been okay with the notion of puppies, but since she and Garth had begun to argue, she wasn't so sure now.

"Damn it Garth" Lilly said once again as she reached a clearing in the forest. Suddenly, four wolves jumped out of the brush around her. Lilly flinched in shock and mentally beat herself up for dropping her guard.

"Look what we have here boys" One wolf said, Lilly saw that there were five of them. She didn't stand a chance.

"Maybe we can have some fun with her" Another said as the five of them closed in.

"Yeah" others mumbled in agreement. Lilly was stalk still with fear since she knew what the rogues were thinking. They were going to rape her, and then maybe kill her. What she didn't know, was that another wolf was nearby.

Drake, a black lone wolf with brown paws and underbelly and silver eyes. He had been walking through the woods, trying to avoid the pack den of the Western and Eastern packs as he moved through their territory. He had smelled rogue wolves earlier, and was trying to avoid that group as well. As he walked he heard a commotion, and began to heads toward it. He reached the edge of a clearing and saw a white she-wolf surrounded by rogue wolves.

Lilly was scared, one of the wolves had already lunged at her, but she had dodged and in rage the wolf clawed her side. She knew she couldn't avoid them all, and no one was nearby to help, or so she thought. Drake jumped from the edge of the clearing, catching one of the wolves by surprise and slitting his throat before he could react. The two wolves next to him were a little more fortunate, Drake didn't kill them immediately, but he did claw their sides.

"Leave her be!" He yelled. The two wolves he clawed charged him, but he was ready for it. He ducked one and lunged up at the second, clamping his jaws around the wolf's throat. The wolf went limp in his grip, dead. Drake quickly let go and spun to face the wolf behind him. The two ran at each other, Drake slid underneath and clawed the wolf's throat. The wolf was dead before he hit the ground on the other side of Drake.

"Three down, two to go" Drake said as he turned back to Lilly, who was backed against a tree with the remaining two wolves in front of her. Who turned around and saw what had happened to their companions, before turning and fleeing, but not before giving Lilly two more wounds. As the surviving rogue wolves escaped into the forest, Drake sprinted to Lilly, catching her as she fell.

"Are you okay?" Drake asked as he set her on the ground and checked her wounds. They weren't serious, just some deep claw marks. Fortunately, Drake wasn't only skilled in fighting, but also healing.

"Who are you" Lilly asked.

"My name is Drake, and you are?" Drake replied.

"Lilly, thank you for saving me" Lilly said.

"No problem, nice name by the way" Drake said. Lilly blushed at that.

"Here, let me take you to a den I saw. I left some of my herbs there" Drake said as he helped Lilly up.

"Thank you" Lilly said again. Drake couldn't help but admire Lilly's features on the way to the den, and Lilly couldn't help but admire Drake's looks. Once they reached the den, it was almost night time, and Lilly was tired from the days events. Drake guided her into the den and helped her lay down before getting things for her wounds.

"Can I stay with you for the night?" Lilly asked as Drake began to treat her wounds.

"Sure, I was going to ask if you were okay with it anyway'' Drake said smiling. Lilly returned the smile. She winced as Drake pushed some herbs into the wound on her side. They were very strong and rare herbs, this was the worst wound but by morning it would seem as if it hadn't even been there. Lilly had curled up some and was at the back of the den. Drake moved to the other side to give her space. Lilly saw this.

"No, sleep with me. Please" She said. Drake turned to her surprised.

"Okay" He said before he walked over and curled ou around her, Lilly stretched out which forced Drake to do the same. He set his head over her neck.

"Good night" Drake whispered to Lilly.

"Good night" Lilly whispered back. And the two fell asleep, Lilly feeling safe, and Drake feeling a piece of happiness he had not felt in a long time.

-Morning-

Lilly woke up before Drake did, she could feel his warm body pressed against her own. It made her smile, then she started to think of the fact that Drake had saved her life, she wanted to repay him in some way. A few minutes later she felt some movement from Drake as he began to wake up. Lilly got up and stepped away, which caused Drake to shoot up wide awake before he was that Lilly was still there.

"I thought you were leaving for a second there" Drake said after a moment.

"No, is there any way I can repay you for saving me?" Lilly asked. She was feeling a heat build up between her legs, and it was focused around Drake.

"No need" Drake said with a smile as he stepped closer to Lilly.

"No seriously, those wolves would have raped me and probably killed me. There has to be something I can do" Lilly persisted.

"I don't know what you could do" Drake said.

"I have a few ideas" Lilly said slowly as she thought about something.

"What would that be?" Drake asked puzzled.

"Well. . ." Lilly started before she let her voice trail off. She turned around, lowered her front end to the ground and raised her tail. Drake fought an urge as he saw Lilly's folds. Which despite her and Garth having mated before, were still very tight.

"Lilly. . ." Drake began but she cut him off.

"No, you saved me. You deserve some sort of reward" Lilly said. At those words Drake felt a shudder run through his body and his wolfhood unsheathed itself. Lilly stood back up and turned around but kept her tail raised, she kept in a whimper as she saw the size of Drake's cock. It was a massive 14 inches long and 6 inches wide, the knot had to be at least 9 inches wide. It was a lot bigger than Garth's.

"So, how do you want to start this?" Drake asked.

"Anyway you want, I'm yours right now" Lilly said, that almost made Drake pin her and fuck her then. But he wanted to do a bit of foreplay. Drake stepped closer to Lilly, so that his face was a few inches from hers. Lilly felt extremely nervous now, Drake had noticed this. He leaned forward and kissed her, catching Lilly by surprise, after a minute she returned it and their tongues fought a battle for control. Lilly moaned as Drake forced his tongue into her mouth. After a few more moments they split apart. Drake didn't waste a second. He moved behind Lilly, who still had her tail raised. He admired her already wet folds.

"Drake, what are you doing?" Lilly asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Don't worry about it" Drake said as he moved into a better spot behind Lilly. He gave an experimental lick to her folds. Lilly yelped at the unexpected contact, which made Drake smile. He repeated his actions. Causing a couple moans from Lilly. Drake kept at it, licking Lilly's folds making her gasp. The Drake got an idea, he pushed his tongue into Lilly's pussy. Lilly yelped at the intrusion, she felt Drake's tongue twist in and out of her. Drake kept this action up, pushing his tongue as far into Lilly as he could. Lilly felt herself getting ready to reach an orgasm, when suddenly Drake pulled his tongue out of her, and licked at a hole Garth had never touched, her ass.

"Have you ever had anal sex?" Drake asked.

"No" Lilly said worried.

"Well then" Drake said. He returned to licking Lilly's pussy, but this time he decided to try something, he pushed his muzzle into Lilly, making her scream as Drake's tongue reached a new depth. Another sensation Lilly felt, was Drake's fangs against her walls. Lilly was quickly approaching a climax. Drake pushed even deeper into her. This action sent Lilly for a climax, Drake knew because her walls were beginning to tighten and squeeze even more than before. Suddenly, Lilly hit her climax, her walls clamped down around Drake's muzzle. Drake felt a rush of Lilly orgasmic juices reach his muzzle, and he drank them out of Lilly. Lilly could feel Drake's muzzle move as he drank her dry, she screamed at the feeling. Her orgasm lasted at least a minute, by the end Drake pulled out of her, breathing heavily, his muzzle covered in Lilly's liquids. Lilly was trying to refill her lungs with air. Once she had done so, she turned back to Drake. She licked his muzzle clean of her own liquids.

"So, what are you going to do to me next?" Lilly asked when she finished cleaning Drake's muzzle. Drake grinned with a mischievous look.

"Turn around" Drake ordered. Lilly obeyed and turned around.

"Lower your front to the ground" Drake said. Lilly did so, and Drake mounted her once she was in position.

"Where do you want this to start?" Drake asked.

"I don't care, just fuck me" Lilly said.

"As you wish" Drake said just before he lined up his massive cock with Lilly's pussy. He rubbed his tip against it but didn't push in. Lilly moaned at the teasing. Drake pushed his tip in, making Lilly moan as the massive rod began to push into her. Drake began to push in, Lilly was much tighter than he had expected. He knew she must of mated before but clearly it was never with a very large cock. Lilly yelped as Drake reached depths Garth had never reached. Soon, Drake's reached a barrier, Lilly's cervix. He pulled back slightly and thrusted forward, his knot smacked against Lilly's folds, and his cock punched into her womb. Making Lilly scream in pain and pleasure. Drake kept still, letting Lilly adjust to the new size in her. What neither of them knew, was that you could clearly see the outline of Drake's cock in Lilly's belly.

Drake pulled out all the way, and thrusted back in fully. Lilly yelped as Drake once again punctured her womb. Drake began to take deep, fast thrusts into Lilly. Lilly moaned as the pain she had felt began to fade, Drake was punching in and out of her womb on each thrust, and each one was becoming increasingly more powerful. Drake kept it up until Lilly felt she was about to reach another climax, then Drake stopped and pulled out.

"Why did you stop?" Lilly asked puzzled. Drake was lining his cock up with Lilly's virgin ass.

"This" Drake said before he thrusted the tip into Lilly's extremely tight ass. Lilly screamed at the intrusion, and to her disbelief, Drake gave her no time to adjust before pushing deeper. Drake was forcing his big rig into Lilly's small form once again, but now it was in a much smaller and tighter hole. Lilly whimpered as her ass was violated. Drake leaned down and licked the back of her neck to try and calm her.

Soon Drake's knot was against Lilly's entrance. He waited a few minutes to let Lilly adjust, before he began to take deep thrusts into her. Lilly moaned as pain turned to pleasure as Drake picked up speed. He was taking deep thrust into her, Lilly moaned as her virgin ass was destroyed and plowed by Drake's massive cock. Drake was now going almost as fast as he could. Pounding into Lilly's ass relentlessly, Lilly screamed as Drake adjusted the angle of his thrusts, and hit a bundle of nerves she didn't know she had.

"Your. . . so. . . big!" Lilly moaned out as Drake fucked her.

Drake leaned down and whispered in her ear "Your so tight" before he licked the top of her head, and spanked her ass with his paw. Making her yelp. Lilly was getting close to another climax, and Drake was reaching his first.

"I'm close" Drake warned

"Me too, cum in me. Knot my ass. Rip it in half if you must but knot me!" Lilly screamed as she neared her climax. Drake was trying to knot her now, his massive knot was smacking against Lilly's ass on each thrust. Drake forced half his knot into Lilly's ass making her scream as it pushed her to her climax, coating Drake's balls in her juices. Drake gave another thrust and he forced the rest of his knot in. He groaned as he came in Lilly's tight, warm ass. Pumping it full of cum, it was so much that due to the seal created by Drake's knot, the cum had nowhere else to go but deeper into Lilly. Lilly felt the cum force its way deeper and deeper into her, making her scream.

"So. . . much" she moaned out. Drake was still pumping cum into her ass. Lilly felt as if she might pop.

"We. . . aren't done. . . yet" Drake panted out as he came down from his climax. The two of them stayed like that, trying to recover. After a few minutes Drake gave a tug on the knot, and Lilly yelped in pain.

"Don't" She said, but Drake ignored that. He ripped his knot from Lilly's ass with a scream and a moan from her ass the rest of Drake's 14 inch cock left her ass. Drake dismounted and looked at the gaping hole of Lilly's ass that was slowly closing, he could see into Lilly, and saw his own cum begin to leak out of her.

"That, is sexy" Drake said.

"Make it sexier, and give me a big hot load in my tight pussy and womb" Lilly said. That sealed the deal for Drake, he remounted Lilly and thrusted his already rock hard cock back into her. Lilly screamed as Drake hit her g-spot. Drake groaned as Lilly's tight walls flexed around his cock. Cum was leaking out of Lilly's ass, and falling onto Drake's cock as he pounded Lilly's pussy. Lilly felt herself bulging as Drake fucked her.

They were both rapidly approaching an orgasm, which would be Lilly's third climax and Drake's second. Drake was trying to knot Lilly, his knot was smacking her folds on each thrust. Lilly was moaning and whimpering as Drake repeatedly hit her g-spot. Soon, Lilly was at her third climax, her walls clamped down around Drake's cock. This sent Drake into his, he gave another thrust, and forced half his knot into Lilly making her scream. Her walls clamped down insanely tight that Drake thought he wouldn't be able to get the rest in, but he tried anyway. He gave another thrust and forced the rest of his knot in, his tip was in Lilly's womb, along with a few inches of his cock.

Lilly was stretched almost past her limits. Drake unleashed a flood of cum into Lilly's womb, soon it was full. But since the cum had nowhere else to go, it forced her womb to expand. Some spilled out and into her passage but was stopped by Drake's knot. Her womb was expanding to hold the amount of cum Drake was pumping into her. And soon her belly was expanding. Drake was in heaven, this was one of the longest orgasms he had ever had, after a few minutes he still wasn't done, he laid the two of them on their sides as he continued to pump Lilly full of cum.

"How. . . are you. . . still cumming?" Lilly asked. Drake couldn't even answer, by the time he was done, Lilly's belly looked like she was pregnant with four or five pups ready to deliver.

"I think. . . I'm done now" Drake panted out.

"I would hope so, I don't think I could hold anymore of your cum" Lilly said. Drake chuckled.

"Maybe we will find out one day" he said.

"Maybe" Lilly agreed. She didn't want to return to Garth, and she wouldn't be able to with her belly swelled up so much.

"Maybe we can stick together for a bit?" Drake suggested.

"I think that's a good idea" Lilly said smiling, she was happy. Drake and Lilly laid there waiting for his knot to go down, talking about whatever came to their minds. The two would probably stay together for a few days if not longer, besides, Lilly wanted to stay with Drake, and Drake wanted to stay with her. As the sun rose higher into the sky, the two laid where they were, and talked.

**Okay I ****suppose**** I need to mention rules for what you can request.**  
**I don't care what it is, boy x boy. boy x girl x girl, Anthro form. Rape, bondage, etc. there are some fetishes I won't do but I won't waste time listing them.**

**This Lemon was requested by Titanflame, he has some stories of his own go check him out I plan to do the same. I already have another request which may be out within a week or less.**

**-ShadowNightfury signing out-**


End file.
